The Mermaid Living In My Apartment
by LunaFaustus
Summary: Whilst grieving for his dead friend, Deidara falls into the sea and is saved by a mysterious woman with azure hair. He offers to walk her home but when she denies him by telling him that 'I can't walk', he discovers that she is actually a mermaid! He takes her home and she lives in a paddling pool in his apartment. Life will certainly be interesting for Deidara now! Set in an AU


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, I only own my OCs  
Summary: Whilst grieving for his dead friend Deidara falls into the sea and is saved by a mysterious woman with azure hair. He offers to walk her home but when she denies him by telling him that 'I can't walk', he discovers that she is actually a mermaid! He takes her home and she lives in a paddling pool in his home. None of his friends know about his mermaid flatmate until after he invites one of the members of his swimming club over for a night of drinks and forgets about Vixen. What will be the reaction of his friend and what friction will the mermaid cause between the two friends?  
Pairings: DeidaraxOC, HidanxOC (I know I mention those two a lot in my fanfics but I just love them!)

* * *

The sun was low in the sky, casting a mellow orange and pink shadow across the darkening horizon, wary from its day travel across the vast sky.

A young man sat at the end of the coarsely moulded rock like pier. He was looking down into his hands where a small, faded picture with worn edges lay there in silence.

The calm sea gently crawled up onto the sandy beach and lapped against the hard edged rocks further down the golden sand shore.

The boy's long blonde hair fell across his face, shadowing it so that his eyes could not be seen. Seagulls no longer shrieked harshly at the sky and sea, now nestling down in their roughly fashioned nests for the long, cold night ahead. The only noises that could be heard were the sounds of evening crickets chirping to each other in lonely sounding voices and the sound of the sea sighing softly as it retreated back into the main body of salty water.

That, and the painfully sad cries that the blonde boy emitted as he stared at the picture nestled carefully in his hands. Drops of innocent tears of loss dripped down onto the photo, the boy not caring to wipe them away unless he dropped the precious memory.

In the photo was a boy of similar age in professional, long legged swimming shorts, his black swimming cap and goggles hanging from the fingertips of his right hand. His brown eyes had a victorious shine to them and his lips were curled into a radiant smile. His rusty red hair was slick with water, making it stick to the back of his neck.

"Why did you have to die in the car crash, Sasori?" the blonde sobbed woefully, his fingers curling against the edges of the picture softly. "It should have been me! Why? Why wasn't it me, un?!"

A cruel wind from behind suddenly whipped up behind the grieving boy, catching the edges of the photo and snatching it from his hands, pulling towards the ocean. The blonde gave a desperate cry and lurched to his feet, flinging his hand out in an attempt to seize the photo.

The wind skimmed the picture over his fingers, just out of reach of the despairing boy.

It fell into the ocean and began to sink, the smiling face of his best friend sinking to the depths of the sea.

"No! Sasori, un!" he cried diving into the sea fully clothed.

His picture was too precious to lose and he would get it back no matter what it took.

Even if it killed him.

X~Vixen's POV~X

The young blonde haired man had been sitting there, perched perilously on the edge of a rock, for so long that I thought that he had died.

_Geez, what a morbid thought…_ I thought to myself as I shuffled round the edge of the rock I was hiding behind, trying to get a better view of the still boy.

He was hunched over something, his long hair falling forward to cover his face but I could clearly see the shining tears making tracks down his face in the shadow.

He had arrived whilst I was basking in the late afternoon soon, warming my body. He hadn't made an effort to move since he had dumped himself on the ground nor had he seen me peeking round the edge of the rock curiously.

From my position in the comforting grasp of the sea, I could not see what he was looking at. A part of me wanted to go and see what he was looking at and another part of me wanted me to just go back to my home under the ocean.

So far, the part of me that yearned for me to go and investigate the boy was winning.

I went to push myself from my shelter to swim over to the boy and strike up a conversation with him when a hard breeze whipped up and struck me in the face, making me shield my eyes from barrage sand assaulting my golden coloured eyes. I heard a shout of horror and I looked over my arm to see something drift into the water before sinking down followed by the blonde as he dove gracefully into the churning sea, panic strewn across his distant face.

I was blown away at how graceful his entrance but then I realised he was fully clothed and concern flitted through my chest for the blonde stranger.

I dropped under the water and watched him as he sunk in heart wrenching sadness, his eyes on the picture floating past him as he sunk down, fingers desperately grabbing at it but only getting the salty sea water. The sea toyed with him, pushing him round, pulling at his clothing, making his hair swirl around his body. He could have easily been mistaken for a mermaid. Well, apart from him having legs and not a beautiful tail of shining, armour like scales like myself. His blue eyes were wide in fear as he sunk further away from the picture and they started to close slowly.

With a quick flick of my cerulean tail, I propelled myself towards the limp body, noticing how attractive he was as I drew nearer to him.

I shook my head firmly and slid my arms under his body, the long fins travelling down my tail brushing against his body with a feather light touch. I heaved the body towards the sparkling surface, his golden bang slicking to his face as we broke the surface. I gently carted his body to the shore, pushing his body up onto the sand, away from the reach of the waves which threatened to drag him back down. I returned to the sea and searched for the boy's photo. I found it nestled in some long tangles of seaweed so I pulled it free. I looked at the picture for a little bit, the sea playing with my azure hair. I set off for the beach again, wriggling up the sloped beach to reach the blonde, getting sand between my scales, in the dragging ends of my hair, on my arms and my torso.

I hated the gritty feeling.

I halted beside the boy and reached out to brush the blonde bang from his face, marvelling at his handsome face. I couldn't believe someone as beautiful as he existed.

My eyes softened and I drew myself closer, stroking his perfect jawline softly. I wiped a smudge of sand from below his eye and they twitched faintly in reaction. My hand retreated from his face as his sky blue eyes opened to the darkening day. The blue orbs rolled over in my direction and settled on my face.

"Sasori? Did I die, un?" he muttered clenching and unclenching his hands.

I looked down at the picture softly cradled in my hand and then back to the blonde. His eyes had opened fully and his gaze was full of sadness.

"You're not Sasori, un…"

I shook my head lightly.

"No, I am called Vixen Cordelia-" I began.

"Did…you save me, un?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you let me drown? I at least would have been reunited with Sasori senpai, un." He said beginning to tear up.

I tilted my head to the side.

"I am not familiar with this 'Sasori senpai' of yours. Is it this person?" I said holding up the soggy picture which was still in reasonably good condition.

"Oh! Where did you get that, un?!" he said bolting up.

I pressed the precious item into his hands soothingly.

"I found it when I saved you." I said with a gentle smile. "I'm not sure who this person was to you but I'm sure that he'd want you to keep living rather than killing yourself. Whoever this person was to you, you should make them proud. I assure you, he's probably watching over you right now."

The boy swiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah… you know what? You're right. Thanks. Though, why are your hands so cold, un?"

"I guess you could say that I'm cold blooded." I said with a small laugh. "I don't know who or what this Sasori was to you but maybe I could try to, you know, take his place. Fill in the gap. Take away your loneliness. I know we've only just met and we barely know each other, but I think that I'd really, really like to get to know you better. I've been through the same thing you're going through now, I lost someone precious to me and I can help you through it. Oh! Only if you want though. I'll understand if you don't want to befriend a stranger…"

He stared at me blankly, his eyes drilling into my soul. I went to take back my words, averting my eyes back to the ocean which pulled on my tail, when a simple smile graced his lips.

"You know what, I'd like that Vixen chan. Oh! My name is Deidara, un."

I clapped my hands together once happily.

"This is going to be so exciting Deidara kun!"

Deidara offered me a hand as he stood up, brushing the sand from his clothing.

"Want me to take you home? Where do you live? Close to the beach or further in? I live close to my school in a flat, un."

"Actually, my home is very close."

"Maybe I could walk you home then, un."

"I can't walk."

With that statement, Deidara looked down at my legs.

Well, at my _lack of legs._

He gave a spluttering cry of surprise and rubbed his eyes several times before looking at me again.

"Are you… a mermaid, un?!" he spluttered in a fluster.

I looked down at my shimmering cerulean scales and the long, white, ribbon like fins and looked back up at his stunned face.

"Did you not notice that my_ entire_ lower body is a tail?" I questioned.

"Why would I be looking for a tail?!" he said running his fingers through his half dry hair. "So that's why you're cold. Come on then, I'll take you back to my place, un." He said bending down to me.

He slid his arms under my body, lifting it up, much like how I had seen couples on the beach do so before. I always thought that it must be nice to be picked up that way.

I was wrong.

I was honestly scared out of my mind. I grasped his arm tightly through the layers of soaking clothing, my knuckles turning white.

"But my home is right there." I said motioning towards the endless sea with a hand. "I can just go back there and you can come see me tomorrow."

"I have other things tomorrow so I probably won't be able to come see you so it's just easier if you come with me now, un."

He turned his back on the sea and started walking away, the soft sand making him sink into with every step he took. I turned my head and looked back at the glimmering ocean. I'd never been very far out of the ocean before and taking me away from the ocean, everything that I knew scared me a little. The sea was big but so was the land. Deidara's wet clothing pressed against my bare skin and it made me feel colder than I already was.

"I don't really want to leave my home…" I said quietly.

Deidara looked at me and gave me a crooked grin.

"You want to replace Sasori don't you, un?"

"I never actually said _replace_ I said that I would fill in his gap." I mumbled gesturing with my hands.

"It's the same thing to me, un." He countered.

"I just don't want to leave the sea."

"But Sasori used to live with me, we were flatmates, so you'll live with me otherwise I'll get lonely. You don't want me to get lonely do you un?"

I gave a short sigh and shook my head in response to his question.

"Yeah, but I'm a mermaid. I need to be in the water for the most of the time otherwise my body will dry up."

"That's fine. I have a paddling pool that I can fill with water and put that inside so you can stay in that, un."

"This is called mermaidnapping you know." I grumbled light heartedly as we approached a shiny black car.

Deidara gave a mock cry of horror as he opened the car door. He tenderly slid me into the seat and fastened me in. The seat material felt funny on my skin which was so used to the feeling of the sea encompassing my whole body. I rested the fins of my tail up on the dashboard of the car but that was uncomfortable so I put it in the well at the base of my seat. I squirmed in the seat uncomfortably as he shut the door with a desolate noise before climbing into the driver's seat through the opposite door.

"So what, you going to call on the dolphins to come beat me up or something, un?" he said continuing the conversation from before.

The car rumbled into life with a purr underneath me and I jumped in fright.

"Yeah. I'll just call up my friends from the dolphin mafia." I said folding my arms across my cold chest.

Deidara chuckled and I smiled. It was good to see him smiling and happy instead of being sad and mopey.

"Right then," he said pulling the car out onto the road. "Let's get you going, un."

I watched the sea disappear from view slowly through the window.

While we drove, Deidara described his apartment to me.

"It's small, but it's not too small and plus it's at the very top of the complex so if you want a bit of sun sometimes, you can bask in the sun without having to worry about others seeing you. It has a large floor plan so the pool should be able to fit into almost all the rooms-"

"Deidara kun." I interrupted. "Sorry to be rude and interrupt, but I have a question to ask you."

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Hm, un?"

"If you live on the top floor," I drawled. "How are you going to get me up to your apartment without me being seen?"

A blank expression masked his face.

"Oh geez, I hadn't thought about that." He pondered aloud. "Maybe I could carry you up the emergency staircase, it's unused and leads right up to my apartment, un."

"Better not drop me then."

"That would be bad then wouldn't it, un?" he chuckled.

I smiled back at him. Maybe living in with this young man wouldn't be so bad after all.

If he didn't drop me while carrying me, that is…

* * *

_Hi everyone!  
Thanks for reading!  
For my fans who are waiting for chapters for my other stories, I'm sorry! I'm currently working on the new chapter for Be Our Maid so it should be done soon. I'll be on holidays soon so I should have more time for fanfiction writing!  
As usual, please review/fave/follow if you enjoyed it!  
All of these things make me happy and encourage me to write which means more chapters being added quicker!  
Thanks guys and I'll see you here for the next chapter!  
Love, LunaFaustus 3  
xoxo_


End file.
